


The Best of Friends

by oops_its_spooks



Series: Mcyt Works :0 [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Respawns (Minecraft), Angst, Character Study, Gen, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No beta we fall like L'manberg, They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, This takes place before the festival, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), and tubbo be like pls listen to me dumb dumb, block men go brrrrrrr, but this is a character and it makes my little enby heart very happy, i know irl tubbo uses mostly he/him, its not really at a specific point, just like after the election but defo pre-festival, right so basically tommy be like angry, than anything if im being real, this is more of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_its_spooks/pseuds/oops_its_spooks
Summary: Tubbo runs away from Manberg hoping to join Pogtopia, but when they get there Tommy isn't happy.Not gonna lie, there's not really a plot here and I haven't written fanfic since I was like eleven (ironically it was ALSO mcyt fic-) and this really isn't my best work at all but fuck it, it's 2020 I might as well put my shitty block men fanfic on the internet forever.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Mcyt Works :0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> imagine writing mcyt fanfic in 2020 lmao i could never o_o

His words carved into them like a knife, sharp and incredibly precise, "You're a traitor, Tubbo! Get out of here, and don't ever come back! I don't want to see you ever again, traitor! I thought you were my friend!"

Maybe the sting would hurt less had those miserable words come from someone - _anyone_ else. Had Wilbur said the same to his face, perhaps he wouldn't have felt the dull pang in his chest or tears gathering in his wide eyes. _But of course, it was Tommy_. 

The lean, blonde boy they'd known for as long as they could remember; stood offensively with his sword, shield, and voice all raised. Their best friend was threatening them. Tubbo had wondered what Tommy looked like from the opposite perspective before. What it was like to face him in battle, not sparring or jokingly, but in a _real_ fight. Tubbo had thought about it, but they had never wanted to experience it in seriousness. Tommy was a raging teenager, not the strongest or fastest fighter, but his pure dedication always ensured his status as a substantial threat. His blonde hair had grown longer during his time away in Pogtopia, and Tubbo couldn't help but notice how the loose curls sat messily on the younger's head. Tommy looked tired and dirty in his dented armor and worn shoes. He didn't resemble the same boy he was barely a few months ago. Tubbo's Tommy wore a boastful smile, took pride in his well-kept armor, and liked to play pranks. But this Tommy had battle scars, his frown was set in stone, and looked as if he hadn't slept or bathed in days. 

It hurt to see Tommy so distraught and unkempt. Their heart ached when Tubbo remembered that they were only kids. Boys aren't meant to fight in wars, and they aren't supposed to fear for their lives or have their homes destroyed in the crossfire. Perhaps the origins of it all were even worse, just some harmless fun really; They just wanted to build their own little country and mess around a bit with Wilbur and Dream. But then things took a drastic turn somewhere along the line, and now Tubbo about to lose their final lingering friend. 

If it weren't for his shouting and threatening stance, Tubbo would've clung to the taller boy and let his tears soak Tommy's shirt. He vaguely registered that his whole body shook and was entirely unsure of when the sensation had begun. Their heartbeat in an erratic manner, the pulsing so fast it felt as though it may burst from their chest. Tommy's various shouts were practically inaudible to Tubbo as they felt their breath catch, and tears finally slip over the edge.

Tubbo tried to defend himself, but Tommy was furious, and Tommy never listened when he was angry. Sometimes Tommy was so angry, Tubbo thought he might explode. So when the older of the two attempted to stammer out a broken reply, they weren't surprised to be shouted over, but the disappointment came in a rush nonetheless. 

They took a step forward, a hand extended out and pleads for understanding tumbling out of their lips in tandem with the scalding tears running down their cheeks. A sob wracked through them, but Tommy stood his ground. He kept the same displeased look on his dirt-streaked face. His stance remained offensive, only now, he held his bow rather than his shield. As Tommy nocked his arrow and began to draw back the string, Tubbo was able to recognize the neon-green substance on the arrow's tip as poison. 

They shook their head violently but didn't break eye contact with Tommy as they pleaded with the boy and salty tears made their vision hazy. Tommy only stared them down. He didn't say a word as he continued to pull back his bowstring. Tommy looked at Tubbo as if they were the scum of the earth. He looked at them with disgust and utmost hatred. 

Then came the shot. 


	2. Landlocked and Seasick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo doesn't want to die in the woods but oooh boy is it going to be difficult to stop that from happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol it's been a little bit huh ? I wrote most of this in one sitting and it's about twice as long as the previous chapter !
> 
> ! ! ! CW: Blood, Descriptions of sickness, Arrow wound ! ! !
> 
> I don't go super in-depth with the descriptions of his injury but just a heads up that it is a big part of this chapter :)

The arrow lodged itself firmly into Tubbo's left shoulder.  _ A warning shot.  _ Tubbo yelped in pain, hands racing to the wound, and tears relentless in their cascade. They watched as Tommy loosely knocked back another arrow, this one lacking the poison its sibling had already embedded into Tubbo.

"Just...get out of here, Tubbo." Tommy's voice was softer now and held that genuine tone he only ever used in private, "I don't want to have to shoot you again."

Nausea filled their empty stomach and left Tubbo in a disoriented stupor. They paused for a moment before they took a step back, struggling not to trip over knotted roots that danced across the forest floor. Hands gripping their shoulder and slick with blood, Tubbo continued to stumble away from their best friend. Each step shakier than the last as it became more laborious to remain upright. 

The heel of their worn sneaker caught on a loose stone and left Tubbo sprawled across the cold, dusty earth. They vaguely registered their right elbow gaining a scrape as they instinctively moved to catch themself. Their head was spinning, and the thousands of stars pinpricking the deep cerulean of the sky swelled and danced in time with their nausea. Tubbo felt seasick even though they were miles away from the ocean. Tubbo missed the beach, the slick and water-damaged docks they built on the outskirts of the SMP. When was the last time they had been able to stretch out on the warm sand and bathe in the Sun’s rays? How long ago was it that they were finding salt dried on their tanned shoulders and newly formed freckles on their cheeks? When was the last time they were able to be a kid? Where was their sunburn and that blue cooling cream Phil would apply to their hot skin after a long but fun-filled day? 

_ When was the last time they’d seen Phil? _

Surely, it had to have been over a year by now? -Maybe even two? So much had happened. What month was it now? It had been warm during the election. Tubbo remembered how hot their L’Manberg uniforms were. The fabric was thick and sat awkwardly on their slim shoulders. The air felt colder now, but a chill had already settled in their bones. Was it autumn? No, it couldn’t be the leaves hadn’t turned yet. Or maybe they had? Tubbo squinted at the underside of the canopy surrounding them. They recognized a figure at the bottom of their vision as Tommy.  _ Maybe Tommy knew if the leaves had changed? Tommy loves Fall, even though everything is dying and feels so cold. Tommy likes it. He’s always been so warm.  _

Tommy moved to help Tubbo, his free hand outstretched, but he drew back into himself. The blond was red from anger and guilt. He was hunched over himself and refused to meet Tubbo's gaze. Tommy looked  _ shameful _ under the hazy moonlight as he turned away from his best friend and disappeared under the shadowy canopy of the trees. 

Tommy was always headstrong, not one to back down no matter how inconsequential or wrong he was. No doubt, his obstinacy -and short temper- heavily contributed to the hostility on the server. Before the war, Tubbo would have considered it one of Tommy's greatest strengths. 

But now? After all that had happened? Now that that same inflexibility left Tubbo alone in the misty evening air of the forest, shaking hands clutching an arrow tipped with neon poison, bile in their throat and tears smudged on their face? They didn't know what to think anymore. 

Tubbo’s shoulder ached and raising their head to look at their wound only encouraged the sickness in their veins. The site of the injury wasn’t all that grizzly. The entry point was fairly clean aside from the crimson leaking through and the torn skin surrounding where the tip of the arrow had inserted itself. But even in his stupor, Tubbo knew that arrow wounds were always deceptively clean. The real damage was on the inside.

_ I'm going to die out here.  _

A deep, shaken breath followed that thought. Poison would leave Tubbo immobile, slowly dying on the forest floor. Blood loss would kill them quickly, but they’d be able to try to get help. The decision was clear. The arrow had to go. Tubbo found their right hand grasping the shaft of the thing. Another breath and tears were gathering in their eyes. 

_ C’mon Toby. Don’t be a crybaby. You’ve felt worse. Just get the arrow out.  _

Cool air slowly filled their lungs, and at the precipice, they yanked ammunition from its target. Their eyes screwed shut, and they felt more than heard the guttural cry that left their throat. The wound immediately flooded with hot blood. Tubbo weakly threw the arrow away and roughly undid their green tie as sobs wracked their frame. Then they worked to tie a makeshift tourniquet around the wound, tightening the knot by placing the fabric between their teeth and giving a sharp tug. The placement of the injury made their already shoddy medical work less effective, but it would have to do. They sniffled softly and wiped their face in their right elbow before slowly moving to stand. 

Tubbo felt their knees knocking together and had to lean against the rough bark of an oak tree to remain upright, but they were standing. The brunette tried their best to apply pressure to the wound, even though their unsteady hands and infirmity rendered the effort somewhat futile. Through the mist, they could vaguely see the warm night lights of Manberg in the distance. Tubbo could get there in five minutes if not for their unsteady feet and the red-hot piercing in their shoulder. Nobody heard them shout earlier, and the same would remain true until they were closer. 

Their vision was still swimming, and each step was achingly slow, but Tubbo trudged on. 

As they continued, their nausea lessened slightly. A side effect of removing the arrow that Tubbo was eternally grateful for.

Gradually, the buildings of Manberg and the surrounding SMP became more defined. They could see flickering streetlights lining the Prime Path and where the walls once stood around their country. 

Then they saw  _ him _ . 

The President was walking down the wooden path. His tailored suit and large curling horns made him instantly recognizable. 

Tubbo called out to the ram. Their no-longer careful steps felt excruciatingly slow. They caught the man’s attention quickly enough. Schlatt's ears twitched towards the sound and flattened quickly upon seeing the young boy’s messy appearance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters POG :o idk what I'm doing with this and it'll probably only have like one more chapter after this ? Sorry if you've been waiting for this to update I got depressed and forgot about it lol  
> As always, lmk if I missed any CWs and if you have any suggestions !
> 
> Also pls read my lowkey horror fic with Dream and Eret I'm real proud of how it came out :0


End file.
